The NIA enters into an agreement with the Assistant Secretary for Planning and Evaluation (ASPE) for the purpose of research on pensions, retirement, and labor force as well as issues involved in integration of micro and macroeconomic models. We have supported the revision and reestimation of the labor market model and simulation studies of the labor supply of the elderly. We have received a detailed proposal specifying the work to be undertaken. A new version of the Pension Model has been prepared and delivered to NIA's MDM.